


Braiding hair

by sydney_hazard



Series: Dragon Age (Lynessa) [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fingering, One Shot, Oral Sex, Strip Tease, cute fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydney_hazard/pseuds/sydney_hazard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen Rutherford loves Lynessa, she is his whole world. When she gets back from her journeys, she spends her time with Iron Bull, or Dorian, or Cole. Cullen loves Nessa, but he is unsure of what she does on those lonely nights away from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braiding hair

Lynessa Lavellan’s deep red hair was always pulled back in layers of braids and knots, so when she was walking across the courtyard with her hair down and one braid holding her hair back, Cullen knew something was amiss. It had been two months since she had returned from coming out of the fade, and she wasn’t herself. When she would come back from missions she would come see him, but she was never very talkative. She would often watch him work, or pick up a book off his shelf and find somewhere to sit and read. This wasn’t what bothered him, because since their romance started she had already read a large majority of his history and battle books, it was that she didn’t talk to him while she did it. She would always ask a question or two about what the book was saying or what was new in his life. Even though he would always respond rather shortly she would never get upset. It was also her tradition to go around to everyone and talk to them. Her trek would always leave her tired, but she would come to him with loving arms wide open and stories brimming out of her anyways. After the fade though, she was seeing less and less people. She would still travel to Blackwall, well Thom Rainier now, and give him anything she found relating to the Wardens. She would always say hello to Varric, Josephine, and Solas when she would pass them by. There were still three that she would always be seen with Dorian, Iron Bull, and Cole. Now Cullen was not the jealous type, he understood that Nessa needed to see all of her friends and him. There was something about the way she would always ask them to come out on missions with her and no one else, that truly troubled him. They seemed like stars and she was the Earth, they never were apart.

Those three men were the ones that went into the fade with her. They were the ones to see her there, and watch her be in pain. Dorian was good looking and a powerful mage, they were often seen talking to each other in the library or reading books together. Bull had made it common knowledge that he loved redheads. He had made a fair few advances on Nessa, and she would always turn him down in the most flirtatious way possible. They were seen quite a lot together at the pub drinking and talking. She would often be surrounded by his chargers and laughing. The most troubling to Cullen though, was her disappearing for hours above the pub with Cole. People would often hear her quiet voice talking to him, but no one could ever point out what she was saying or what his responses were. No one knew who, or what, Cole really was. She was determined to have him be accepted into their group. One day she ordered a council and asked Leliana to send scouts out to find her an amulet for Cole, and went to the Storm Coast with Bull to make a treaty with the Ben-Hassrath. When she came back she and the Bull went to see Leliana about the amulet and she off again with Varric, Solas, and Cole to Redcliff. In the two days she was at Skyhold she didn’t even come see Cullen.

Cullen wanted to have her see him so badly it actually hurt him. So when he saw her walking across the yard with her hair down, he knew he had to say something. He opened the center door of his tower “Lynessa!”, he called down to her. She looked up and gave a small smile in the waning sunlight. “Can you come up here?”, he called down. She nodded and started to move towards the steps. Cullen closed the door and stood in the center of his office waiting for her. She didn’t take long even though it would have taken a normal man a few minutes it took her only a minute. She knocked on the door quietly and he called for her to come in. When she walked in Cullen had forgotten her beauty. Her hair hung to her waist and was the most pure of red he had seen. Her slim body and long legs made her seem so regal and elegant, her high cheeks and plumps pink lips had men following her every word. Her most beautiful feature were her eyes, they were a constant change a blue to green and Cullen wished he could stare in them for the rest of his life.

“You called?” She said with a little laugh. Cullen couldn’t help but smile at her voice and laugh, it sounded like velvet.

“Yes, I wanted to talk to you”, he said and she took a few steps closer. His brown eyes locked with hers, and he lost his nerve. He turned to the desk and put his hands down on it to brace himself. She quickly moved to his side and sat on his desk next his right hand. One of her hands reached down to grab his face and she gently lifted his head to look at her. Her other hand moved to touch his other cheek and her thumb moved up and down his scar. Cullen was sadden to feel on her hands were callouses, not unlike his own from his sword but hers were fresh from her new sword which wasn’t worn in yet. He didn’t like the idea of her using a sword so much that she had callouses from almost 8 months of a sword as he did for what feels like a lifetime.She had a light smile playing on her lips as she felt his head lean into her hands. Her eyes showed concern though.  

“What is it?”, she asked. Cullen’s mouth opened and then closed, her concern deepened in her eyes.

“I want to ask you a question”, he finally said. She raised her eyebrows to show she was ready to answer. “Have you… have you…”, he couldn’t manage the question to form on his tongue.

“Have I what?”, she asked quietly. Cullen finally gained the nerve he had lost before and finally asked.

“Have you been faithful to me?”, he asked it quietly. A long pause followed, she had let his face go and now it hung low. She sat staring out the window, the sun had set and was now inky blue out.

“Why?” Finally breaking the pause that seemed to stretch on forever.

“You have been spending so much time with Dorian and Bull, who loves redheads, and disappearing with Cole for hours…”, she broke off his long winded ramble with a kiss. A kiss that was so loving to Cullen’s lips that it felt like rain on a hot day. His hands moved for the desk to wrapped around her waist and her hands moved to his hair and neck.

She pulled away and said, “Cullen, I love you more than I have ever loved anything before. I went into the Fade with those men, they are my brothers. Bull does indeed love redheads, and he has flirted with me, but he is isn’t my type. Dorian is handsome and yes we flirt everytime we talk, but I’m not his type. The Fade was tough on us all, but worst on Cole. The Demon there spoke to him. He was terrified and not to help anything the Wardens were binding the demons, and Cole didn’t know what he was so he wanted me to help him deny any mage binding him. I had to help him Cullen, I love them all so much and I hate seeing them in pain. The love I feel with them is nothing compared to the passion I feel for you”, she said with a smile. “I am so sorry you feel this way Cullen, I truly am.”

“I am sorry I doubted you, I felt like you were going to one day come to me and say you were leaving me.” Cullen hung his head, but her hands held it before it could hit his chest. Her thumb moved over his scar softly, she would do this after they were done making love. She would lay in his arms and touch it. The scar stood for his time as a templar, a thing he conflicted on at best.  She saw it as something else, something more. She saw it as a symbol of his power and his strength of mind and soul.

“I would never leave you, you are far too good for me as it is, I wouldn’t just throw this away.” Before Cullen could say anything about how she was an amazing woman and any man would be lucky to have her, her lips moved to his and he simply stopped thinking. Her long legs wrapped around his waist and he pressed against her. Nessa’s hands moved from his face to his armor, unbuckling straps and pulling fabric off. Soon Cullen was just in his tunic and pants he wore under his armor. Cullen had made short work off her boots and shirt, and was moving his hands to her pants. His lips left hers and slowly worked along her jaw and neck, biting and sucking, leaving marks. She moaned on a particularly hard bite and Cullen smiled. She reached for the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off, then attacked his neck. He let out a small gasp as her lips sucked on his neck. He felt himself getting hard, and by the way she pressed against him, she knew it as well. She let out a soft laugh as one of her hands slipped down his pants and grabbed his cock. One long finger stroked the head, and Cullen moaned and thrusted into her hands. As her hands began to move faster, Cullen cupped her face and kissed her passionately. She received the kiss strongly and opened her mouth for his tongue to enter her mouth. All too quickly he had to break away to pant, that's when she flipped him onto the desk. Before he could say anything, her mouth descend into his cock and he moaned so loudly he thought he would wake the whole castle. She meet his eyes and smiled. He would often pleasure her with his mouth only, and when she would try to do the same he would deny her. She didn't need to do such things with him, she was nothing less than Maker sent and she didn't need to do such dirty things to someone like him. Her head went down fast, and her tongue followed up the underside of his cock. He moaned out her name and she was practically purring. She would always be the one calling out his name, but it was his turn to feel the pleasure. "Nessa! Maker above Ness..." he couldn't finish his sentence before his seed spilled in her mouth. Her mouth still worked him and slowly came up with a loud pop, and she smiled the most beautiful smile.

"Enjoy it Cullen?" She said with a voice of pure seduction. He just nodded, at a lost for words. She stood up and removed her breast band, and her nipples were hard. Then she removed her breeches, slowly, knowing how hard he already felt again. Then came her smalls, and Cullen thought her might come again. They were completely wet, and when she stepped out of them he wanted nothing more than to tackle her and take her on the floor. She knew what he was thinking and shook her head smiling, she turned and with the pace of a snail walked to the ladder up to his bed. Cullen was caught up in watching her hips sway that he didn't realize that she turned to look at him. "Coming?" Cullen stood up and dropped his pants and pulled off his shoes and walked over to the ladder. She began climbing, slowly so he had to look at her soaking folds. He quickened his pace so his tongue could lick at her. She moaned as she reached to top of the stairs, and she waited at the top of the ladder for him. Cullen was already harder than he was before, so when he reached the top he picked her up and almost ran to the bed. She laughed lightly but it soon turned to a moan as he layed her down on the bed and licked her clit. He worked her with his tongue slowly and then added one long finger inside her. She moaned his name loudly, and he laughed against her cunt, which made her moan more. He worked her clit for a while, sucking an licking, and he soon added another finger. He knew her climax was soon because her legs began to shake and tighten around his head as her fingers snaked into his hair. Her hips began rolling against his moving fingers, and she began panting loudly. He curled his fingers inside her, and her hips thrusted to his lips and fingers. She cried his name out loudly and her eyes closed. He moved his face away from her clit and planted slow kisses on her stomach, breast, and neck and then her lips met his.

They both were panting and sweating, and Cullen looked at Nessa with eyes that begged permission to enter her. She nodded, and he slowly inserted into her. She bit her lip and her eyes closed, Cullen felt his control slip away at the sight of her. His thrust was hard and fast and a cry was ripped from her lips. He continued this brutal pace, and met her lips with the same brutality. Her back was arching against him and he felt her hard nipples against his own, he purred against her lips. Her legs wrapped around his waist to get a better angle for him to pound her. Her hips moved in such perfect rhythm with his that his head spun. He felt her cunt clench around him, and she was close to coming again and so was he. They began a slow montra of each other's names, raspy and pleasure filled. Her nails began to rake down his back and he felt blood oozing out but he didn't care. No pain could draw him away from the look of pure ecstasy on Nessa's face. His thrusts were losing their rhythm and they became haphazard and ruff. With a final hard thrust he spit his seed inside her. She smiled and kissed him with lips of pure love. He pulled himself out of her and laid down next to her, panting. He wrapped his rough hands around hers and kissed the back of her hand.

"I love you Nessa. With all my soul." He said as he pulled her close, and helped her under the covers. She simply smiled and kissed his lips, her tongue traced his lower lip. She laid her arm lazily across his chest and hooked a leg around his waist. He played with her long, thick hair and kissed her head, "goodnight my love." Her breathing already told him that she was asleep, and he closed his eyes and just listened to her.

When he awoke the next morning, Nessa was fixing her hair. Carefully braiding each piece and laying it in place. He laid and watched her for awhile, then he got up and kissed her neck and she murmured good morning to him. She was obviously in her own world, trying to make each piece beautiful. Thats when he decided to help, growing up with sisters had taught him how to at least braid hair. Nessa let him braid smiling blissfully with her eyes closed as her little lion braided her hair. When he was done she turned and kissed him lightly and muttered thanks. Then beneath them the tower door slammed open, making them jump.

"Sir, I have news about...", he didn't finish his sentence before he took in the site his Commander's clothes strewn around with the Inquisitor's. Their relationship was now more than public, whether they wanted it or not. They both burst into laughter, and Cullen called down "not now!" It seemed like the man was more than happy to leave the tower.


End file.
